This invention relates generally to an engine flexplate assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to a self-locking system for connecting a torque converter assembly to a flexplate.
Typically, a torque converter is connected to the engine""s flexplate by a simple bolted connection. The resultant assembly process consists of lining up the flexplate and the torque converter plate, hand-starting several threaded fasteners in aligned holes in the torque converter and in the flexplate, and tightening the fasteners with an impact wrench. Because of space restrictions and access only at a lower position, it is necessary to rotate the engine (and the attached flexplate) and stop at a position to tighten the fasteners one at a time. Considerable time is required to accomplish this, depending upon the number of fasteners involved.
In accordance with the present invention, a plurality of lugs are welded or otherwise secured to either the flexplate or the torque converter mounting plate. In a preferred arrangement, the lugs are welded to the torque converter mounting plate. Snap-lock type spring retainers are attached to the lugs to form a lock assembly. Each spring retainer has a head portion which is adapted to snap into engagement with a retainer bar portion of the flexplate for securing the two together. This locking action only requires a few degrees of rotation between the torque converter and the flexplate to cause all the lock assemblies to engage in a locking arrangement simultaneously and automatically. The snap-lock spring retainers are secured to the lugs by readily releasable fasteners, making it possible to pre-assemble the retainers to the torque converter before final assembly of the unit to the flexplate. This attachment system of the spring retainers also permits an easily accomplished release of the spring retainers to disconnect the torque converter from the flexplate for service replacement or repair.
Further in accordance with the invention, the lug mounts are located on the torque converter mounting plate in circumferentially spaced-apart relation to one another in a circle of given diameter which is concentric with the central axis of the torque converter. The flexplate has a plurality of retainer bars segments, equal in number to the number of lugs and spring retainers. Each bar segment is disposed in a circle of the same given diameter which is concentric with the central axis of the flexplate in the same equally, circumferentially spaced-apart relationship as the lugs and spring retainers. During assembly of the torque converter to the flexplate, relative rotation between the torque converter and the flexplate causes each snap-lock spring retainer to simultaneously engage the associated bar segment on the flexplate to secure the two units together.
Preferably, each snap-lock spring retainer has a flat body portion which engages an associated flat portion of a lug. A locking head portion then projects away from the flat body portion of the lug to form a cantilevered lock portion. The corresponding bar segment on the flexplate to which the lock portion engages is defined by a pair of adjacent slots formed therethrough. The bar segments extend in a radial direction of the flexplate and between the pair of adjacent slots. Thus the slot pair forms a first and a second opening circumferentially at opposite sides of the retainer bar segment. The cantilevered lock portion of each of the spring retainers is first inserted through the first opening, and then the torque converter is rotated relative to the flexplate causing the cantilevered lock portions to flex as each moves across an associated bar segment. Finally, a hooked end portion of the cantilevered lock portion snaps over the bar segment to retain the units.
One object of this invention is to provide a system for attaching a flexplate to a torque converter plate having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a system for attaching a torque converter mounting plate to a flexplate which system consists of a relatively few simple parts, and is capable of connecting the two plates together quickly and easily upon only a slight relative rotation between the of torque converter and the flexplate.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.